


Alexander Hamilton, we're waiting in the WINGS for you

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has wings, M/M, Wings AU, my baby can fly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a boy born with wings. He hides them and try's to live a normal life. After the hurricane of St.Croix life will never be normal again. He moves to New York for a fresh start and meets new people along the way. One of those people happens to be John Laurens, who is super cute btw, so he pretends his wings don't exist. What will happen if John finds out? What about his other friends? What about his enemies?One things for sure, Alex can't fly away from his problems this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton scratched at his backside, his wings itching as they always did when pushed into his coat. 

The winter air felt crisp and he longed to expose his wings to it, yet he knew if he did, his nightmares about being dissected by a bunch of scientist would become a reality. 

He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. He looked up at the adress making it sure it matched the one on his phone. It did. 

He took a deep cleansing breath to steady himself and entered the building. Taking a look around he grimaced slightly at how adult it looked. He was only seventeen and this placed screamed responsibly. The floor was white tile and the chairs were white as well. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and some spots had black carpets. 

It looked a super orderly, strict, straight backed old person had designed this place. 

Speak of the devil. 

A man dressed in a black suit walked in and immediately made Alex feel underdressed in his jeans and coat. 

"I'm John Adams. I run this place as you should know. I assume your the 'intern' the company insisted we hire". He spit the word intern as though it were acid.

Alex straightened hoping to appear more adult. "Yes sir. I'm Alex-".

"Alex come with me". The man-John Adams- interrupts him. 

Alex follows him down some hallways and into an office. "Um,John-".

"Please call me Mr. Adams.". 

Alex's sigh is inaudible. "Mr. Adams. What exactly is my job here?".

Mr. Adams grimaced at him. "Well you said you were good at writing. I need you to sit there and stamp these papers. Every single one".

Alex feels himself stiffen." Is that all? Cause I can do a lot of things".

Mr. Adams sighed. "Look. At the Adams Administration I make the rules. Unfortunately corporate thought you'd be smart idea. Saying that young people worked here. One screw up and your out of here. Got it? We don't need any more ideas from twenty somethings, am I clear?".

"I'm only seventeen". Alex mutters. 

"What was that?". Adams snarls at him. 

"Crystal clear sir". Alex chirps, the smile on his face clearly forced. 

"Good. You get a break at one o'clock for about fifteen minutes don't waste it and be back as soon as those fifteen minutes are up. I'll come to check on your work".

Adams dosen't say any goodbyes and Alex slumps to the floor as soon as the door closes. "Ugh". He groans. 

He notices a lock in the door and smiles. He gets up and locks to door. Then slips off his coat. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief and his wings spread out. 

He rubs his fingers into the feathers of his right wing, sore from being stuffed in his coat all morning. 

The brown feathered wings stretched out in each side of him nearly as long as his arms and he stretched them out. 

"Thank goodness". He mutters."At least this work will slightly more bearable".

His wings automatically curl around himself as he sits down on the ground to start working. He stamps each paper once and repeats it for each paper he finds. After an hour he's already bored. 

"Never thought I'd sit still this long". He remarks standing up. He hovers in the room, flying enough to reach the ceiling. 

A knock at the door sent him falling to the floor and he struggled to slip his coat on and cover his wings. When he was sure they were covered he opened the door. 

"Oh! You must be that new intern Adams was complaining me ear off about. I actually feel bad for you. He dumps all his work on anyone lower them him and brags offnto anyone higher. I swear to god he's the most unbearable thing on this earth".

The man who had walked in looked over at Alex and all he could was nod. 

"Sorry. That was a mouthful. I'm Arron Burr. I work a few levels up. I have also faced the wrath of John". 

Alex laughs and Arron does too. Arron stands next to him. "So what stupid work does he have you doing?".

Alex held up one of the stamped papers. "Ugh. I told him we should get a machine to do that but he didn't listen.

"Yeah he's a real asshat". Arron replied. 

"So Arron Burr, sir. How long have you worked here?". 

"About six years and I still hate this place. You think to yourself, oh it'll get better. It dosen't. It just gets easier to ignore how much you hate it. Come in and do your job".

Alex frowns. "Change things".

Arron raises an eyebrow curiously. "What?".

"Change things". Alex repeats. "Make things better. If he's doing a sucky job get him fired".

"We tried. His father runs this company. Adams could burn this place to the ground and still get promoted". Arron sighed. 

Alex fidgeted his wings twitching in his coat. 

Arron noticed this. "You okay?". His eyes scanned down to Alex's back. 

He silently pushed himself into the room, causing Alex to back up. Burr locked the door.

"Kinda kinky huh?". Alex tries to joke. 

Burr runs forward and rips his coat off. Alex's wings unfold and he sighs with relief and tenses with fear. 

"Great". He mutters. He hovers thinking 'fuck it I'm pretty much fired anyways'. 

"What? Aren't you gonna go snitch on me now? Get me fired?". Alex huffs from his spot near the ceiling. 

"Now way! I just wanted to be sure". Burr says. He takes of his gloves, Alex didn't realize he was wearing them. Plants, vines, flowers spirit from his hands and Alex's jaw drops. 

"Woah!". 

Burr laughs. "Exactly. We have a whole group of supernatural like yourself. It's like a club. We help protect each other's secret and we all work in the same area so we can use our powers in secret".

He slips the gloves back on after the plants sink back into his hands. "Lets get you out of this stuffy room. I'll tell Adams I want you to be my personal slave or something and his sadistic ass will totally agree".

Alex laughs and for the first time he feels as though something good can come of this".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did this turn into a mythical creature au? I guess right now

"Everyone this is Alex". 

All eyes are on them as soon as Arron had walked in through the door with him. A few people were in the room; a girl with bouncy, curly black hair and one that looked similar with brown hair and a softer face. A girl with long straight black hair. A group of guys, goofing off but they had stopped when the two walked in. One stood out. His hair was fluffy, almost like the girl he had first seen and he had a soft smile. Alex found himself fixing hair and wondering if he'd had time to brush his teeth today. 

"What's he doing here?". One of the guys asked, frowning at Alex, seemingly nervous. 

"Come on Thomas. He's one of us. Alex?".

Alex took off his coat and spread out his wings, flexing the feathers. He heard the collective gasps and a few murmurs of awe possibly. Over his wings? Were they that impressive?".

He blushed slightly and his wings lowered.. “What are all of you?". He could’nt stop himself from asking. “I-if your okay with telling me”.

"My names Angelica". The girl with poofy black hair piped up. "I'm a siren. And my sisters over there, Eliza and Peggy are sirens too".

Peggy, the one with the dark brown hair, stood. "Yep. We're more powerful together though, but even then we don do much evil like in the legends". 

Alex nods at her and pried his eyes away from the other sister, Eliza apparently. She ducked her eyes away from him but he caught scarlet on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed?

"I'm Hercules". One of the guys who had been goofing off, said through laughter. "And I'm Lafayette". The other said, through a thick French accent. 

"And we've got the best powers here! Hit it Laf".

Lafayette smiled at Hercules and in a second he had gone from his spot next to Hercules to his spot over Hercules. 

"You can levitate?". Alex asked in awe. Laf smilled And went back down. 

"Nope! But it looks like it". A voice said beside Alex, who helped and jumped into the air, hovering a few feet above everyone else. 

The other boy from earlier, with the nice smile appeared and Alex felt his face go red. He was very handsome. His hair was gorgeous and his face had so many freckles that Alex felt he could spend his days counting them and never grow weary of it. 

"Uh, hi". He said awkwardly. Hanging from a ceiling pipe wasn't exactly a normal way to greet someone 

He let go and caught himself with his wings, slowly lowering himself to the ground. He heard chuckles from some of them, though none of them seemed mean spirited. 

"I'm John". They shook hands. "And Hercules has the ability to lift other stuff. He's lifting Lafayette. And Laf has teleportation covered if you couldn't tell". Laf appears on the ground again and Hercules laughs, his voice raspy but full of exuberance. 

"And you've got invisibility?". Alex says, saving these facts for later.

"How'd ya know?". John asks sarcastically. 

"Lucky guess". Alex replies cheekily. 

"Come on Thomas, introduce yourself". Arron was encouraging some guy, the same from earlier Alex realized. 

He noticed the guy tapping his fingers against the desk and caught it as something he did when he was pressured to do something he didn't want to do. 

"He dosen't have to, if he dosen't want to". Alex says and the guys eyes land on him". The burn with a fierce fire of fury that Alex has only seen in movies. 

"I'm Thomas Jefferson. I'm a vampire. Don't talk to me". He turned back to his computer but Alex still stared at him. Ignoring what Thomas had said he spoke. "A real Vampire? Like from Twi-". 

"That movie is a fucking lie. Vampires do not sparkle and why would we have sex with a human? Or bite them to make them live, it's way more then that".

"I understand it's racist for you but twilight is a great movie". Alex says. 

"You have no idea what your talking about, that movie is rubbish". 

Alex's wings bristle. 

"My mom made me watch it with her and it's not even as bad as you make it sound. Seriously".

Thomas scoffed. "It's an insult to my kind-".

Alex interrupted. "Ignore that for a minute". 

"Nope still a bad movie". 

"No wonder I'm team Jacob". Alex hurrumphs. 

"That says a lot about who you are as a person. Werewolves are idiots". Thomas snaps. 

"Well at least their hot!". Alex shouts back. 

He hadn't even noticed that they'd gravitated closer and were in each other’s faces.

Alex took a step back and huffed at Thomas. Thomas scoffed rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk. 

"Why don't we find you a desk?". Arron says, leading Alex away. 

"Far away from Thomas’s ". John adds with a laugh.


End file.
